Headhunter
It was summer and there was nothing to do. It was pouring the rain outside, so we couldn't do anything out there. So I decided I was going to watch Netflix. I got up before my dad did and when he came downstairs he told us to keep the doors locked. Before I could ask why he told me that mom had seen a strange, particularly tall man standing across from our driveway doing nothing. She probably assumed it was a rapist or murderer or something like that. So after he warned me he grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge and headed out. When my mom came downstairs she however didn't tell us about the strange man. (I assumed that she knew dad had already explained it to me.) She grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge and went to work. So I started to watch Netflix and about two minutes in I noticed something outside. It looked like a man. It was about 7:20 in the morning so I brushed it off as a hallucination and continued with Netflix. A couple episodes later I began to feel drowsy and naturally, I fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later and it was about 11:00 in the morning and it was still pouring the rain. I started to watch Netflix again but once again, I noticed something outside the living room. It was the same ominous figure from earlier, but this time it appeared to be closer. I know I just woke up and everything, but I could tell it either moved closer or left then came back in a different spot. And being closer it came into a more clearer view. It had unusually long arms and hands. And it seemed a bit tall for a human. I was starting to get worried now. I started back to Netflix I again became drowsy and fell asleep for a few hours. I woke up and it had stopped raining. I could tell it hadn't been clear for too long though because the grass was still wet and it wasn't entirely sunny either. By this time, I had forgotten about the strange figure and my fathers warning so I decided to venture outside like I usually do and I started heading towards the woods. As I got a few feet up into the forest I started feeling uneasy. I didn't usually get this way when I went into the woods. A couple minutes past and I really started getting paranoid. I kept hearing the repeated sounds of twigs snapping and leaves crackling behind me. I get that it's the woods and I'm not the only thing here but I could hear it from only a few feet behind me. I walked a little further on and I saw something large a couple feet away. It looked like a tree but it looked a little out of place. As I drew close I saw some rocks in front of the thing. Not rocks like a pile or gravel but rocks like two hundred pound boulders that would take two full grown men to carry and even then still having to struggle to lift them. These rocks were about 2 feet long and wide. When I inched even closer I saw something on the center rock at the foot of the wooden pole. It was a smaller rock but this rock didn't have a natural random-rock shape. It had been chiseled into the shape of a pentagram. Knowing that the pentagram was the symbol of the devil and used to summon demons and other unholy entities I started to get more worried and a little freaked out. I started to examine the wooden pole and that's when I saw it. A skull with a tribal chief head dress and two tomahawks crossed under it carved into the wood along with writing in language I have never seen before or even begin to describe. I was thinking of turning back now but the curiosity I possessed was too great and I kept going. After about ten more minutes of wandering, I heard a scream. It sounded like a young child. If there was indeed a rapist or murderer in the woods the screams location is probably where they are. I'm fifteen and I am decent sized for my age and I felt the need to help the child even though something in my gut told that I should take that as a warning and get out of there. But if there was something I could do to help the child, by god I was going to do it. So I ran off in the direction I heard the noise. The greater the distance I ran, the more and more I felt like I was being watched, like eyes were looking at me for the dense forest canopy. After about ten minutes of running, I began to feel faint and the screaming I heard from earlier had now become a muffled whimper, like a dog wanting to be fed. As I kept walking, the whimper became louder. Then I stopped behind a bush, I now knew that the whimpering child and the cause of it were now in front of me. I slowly poked my head out from in front of the bush, barely enough to see what was in front of it. And what I saw has scarred me for life. I saw a young boy about seven years old and a terrifying humanoid creature crouching in front of him. This creature had about four foot long arms, hands the size of cantaloupes, it was in the 7-8 feet tall range and as you would imagine extremely long fingers, each one tipped with four inch long fillet knife-like claws. The most horrifying feature was its face. It had eyes the size of walnuts, black irises, and little red slits for pupils. The eyeball had dark rings so close to one another, you'd think shadows radiate from them. Its mouth was very wide, so wide it was almost unholy. As I continued to watch, the little boy was quivering and he tried to run away but when he did the creature rushed in front of the little boys path. This thing was just toying with him. Already I could tell this was a very cruel being. When the creature did block the path of the child, the boy stumbled back and fell. He was now crying so hard he started to spit up on himself. As this repeatedly happened, I started to notice something change. Each time the little boy tried to run away and the creature rushed to block his path, the creature, I could see in the corner of its mouth. It was starting to smile. "What kind of sick creature gets joy out of torturing little children?" I thought to myself. As I continued to watch when the little boy tried to escape once more instead of moving to block him, it just swung its enormous hand and smacked the child hard to the ground. The creature just walked over to the downed child. I now truly realise how tall it was when it stood up to its full height. The bush I was hiding behind was big and I didn't have to crouch, but this being towered over the bush with its head nearly touching a tree branch nine feet in the air. It stood there for a good twenty seconds just staring down at the little boy. I saw its shoulders start to bounce, almost like it was laughing. Then it crouched down over the child. The child, now starting to scream again, was quickly silenced when the creature grasped the boys head with its massive hand and with the other hand it picked up the child. He started to grasp the body and head of the child tighter and tighter. Then, it started to pull. The noise of the spinal cord tearing off of the child's flesh was a very gross wet sound. This made me vomit. This went on for a good twenty-five seconds before the boys head was finally detached from the body. I got the feeling that the creature was extending the pulling just to torture the poor boy before he died. I couldn't imagine the pain and agony he must've went through in those final seconds. The being now just stood there with the boys body in one hand and his head in the other. It was sickening to see the spinal cord just dangle there with flesh lumps still attached to it. It was so sickening that I again vomited. This time for about ten seconds. After I lifted my head back up to watch again, I looked but I didn't see the creature. This is when I started to panic more than I have ever before in my life. I looked around desperately trying to find the creature when I came to the horrifying realization that it was directly above me. When I looked up there it was, staring at me with those horrible fucking slits for pupils. After looking for three seconds, I took off at Mach speed. I was running faster than ever as I heard its footsteps behind me. As it ran, it shook the ground. After about ten seconds of running, it let out an ungodly roar. I have never heard a roar even remotely close to this before. This gave me the extra adrenaline I needed and I sped up, running even faster. But I knew it was gaining distance on me. I heard its footsteps behind me and I looked behind for a split second to see that it was about to swipe at me. As its gargantuan hand came crashing down for a hit, I ducked barely enough for it to whiff by my head. The creature had to slow down to attempt the strike and this gave me the edge I needed to escape with my life. I was about ten feet away from my yard now. I used the last of my remaining energy and jumped for it. I suspected the creature won't like the light and heat of the sun (as I mentioned earlier the trees had a very thick canopy which would prevent much heat and light below the trees.). My hunch was right. When it came close to the edge of the woods, it staggered back and roared another other worldly roar and retreated back into the wilderness. I was fucking lucky to escape with my life. But the more I think back to that encounter the more I think, "Why did that thing drop the body and not the head? That symbol I saw. Is it possible it could be some kind of Headhunter?" Category:Monsters